At present, a variety of audio signals, video signals and control signals and so on need to be transmitted in the field of automatic control and communication and so on. Moreover, the application of multi-channel signal communication is spread widely. For example, the surround sound system of 5.1-channel, the traffic light signal control system and the large-scale outdoor multi-screen assembling display system and so on commonly used nowadays all have the problem of matching multi-channel communication signals with different terminals.
The traditional solution is to firstly define and deploy the terminal connection (wiring process) based on a specific model and then connect to a corresponding signal channel through wire plugging (wired access mode). Such deployment of wired connection is not difficult if there is a small number of terminals, but when there is a large number of terminals, e.g., a large-scale outdoor equipment or a live concert sound equipment in which dozens or even hundreds (e.g. a large LED outdoor screen) of signal terminals may be involved, it will be complicated, time-consuming and unreliable to connect to the corresponding audio terminal by wire plugging according to the output interface of the power amplifier.